


Dance Crashers

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadie Hawkins Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is at the Sadie Hawkins dance but finds himself fighting an internal war so he calls on Sebastian to come and help him out. But Sebastian is sometimes more hindrance than help. Previously titled "Sadie Hawkins" because I'm silly and forgot the title of my own fic when I transferred it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> Allusions to past incidences of violence/homophobia, swearing, drunk!Blaine being inappropriate, almost cheating.  
> A/N: Non-canon-compliant. I wrote a lot of stuff that happened in Blaine and Sebastian’s senior year before season 4 started so most of this ‘verse ignores canon from the end of season 3. I’d also like to apologise for taking such a long break from this but I’ve had a hard couple of months. Seeing as it was the 3rd Anniversary of this ‘verse last week though, I thought I’d work on a few things so keep an eye out for the next instalment “No Resolution” and then the next multi-chapter fic, “Weekend at the Smythes”. Thank you for reading :)

Blaine Anderson tried to ignore the shaking in his hands as he tapped a phone number into his cell. He was moving through the halls of McKinley; ignoring the couples making out and the giggling groups of girls as the music from the gym echoed through the corridors.

Going to the Sadie Hawkins dance – stag – had been a stupid idea. Part of him hated Tina and the other girls for suggesting it but he knew it wasn’t their fault. He should have known better than to try and deal with this on his own.

Holding his phone to his ear, Blaine listened as it rang before the voice of an annoyed Sebastian Smythe greeted him.

“What, Anderson?”

“Seb, I really need someone to talk to,” Blaine replied as he stepped into the empty choir room.

“Call Kurt. Isn’t he responsible for being there to talk to you?” Blaine could sense he’d interrupted something, could hear someone else whispering on the other end.

“Kurt won’t understand like you will…”

“Blaine, I really can’t-”

Blaine growled. “Seb, I’m at the Sadie Hawkins dance and I feel like stabbing myself with my keys. Can you please just shut up and listen?!”

Sebastian fell silent and Blaine sank into one of the chairs. He could hear Sebastian breathing into his phone and wondered idly if calling him had been such a good idea after all.

Finally, Sebastian whispered, “Where are you, Blaine?”

“In the choir room at McKinley,” he answered as he rubbed his eyes.

“Okay, Nick and I will be there soon. Just hang tight, okay?”

“How soon is soon? Aren’t you in Westerville?”

“We’re at the Lima Bean, sort of. We’ll be there soon though, alright?”

“Fine,” Blaine murmured before he hung up. He glanced around the choir room and tried to breathe. He moved over to the piano, tapped out simple songs and notes. He flipped through a song book, folding the corners on pages with songs that might work well for upcoming assignments. Images were flashing through his head of faceless thugs and white hospital ceilings but he was okay. He had to be okay.

“Blaine? What are you doing in here?”

Blaine turned around to find Sam standing in the doorway. His friend looked confused but not worried and Blaine couldn’t help but scoff.

“I’m fine, Sam. Just leave me alone.”

“Dude, there’s a dance going on and you’re sitting in an empty choir room by yourself in the dark. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just needed some quiet,” Blaine looked back down at the piano. “Just needed some time to think.”

“Blaine, come on, come back to the dance. You can hang out with me and Brittany.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Blaine murmured before he looked up as Sebastian and Nick appeared behind Sam. “Seb.”

“You called,” Sebastian replied with a smirk. Sam had spun around and backed away from the boys, still distrustful of Sebastian.

“What are they doing here?”

Blaine sighed. “Calm down, Sam, they’re here to help me.”

“Help you? Help you how? Blaine, you can’t trust these guys!”

Sebastian crossed his arms and looked Sam up and down. “I guess you New Directions still aren’t all that welcoming and accepting.”

“Seb, don’t, it’s not worth your time,” Blaine said as he got to his feet. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“Blaine, come on, I thought you were past this,” Sam said as he watched Blaine approach the door. Blaine turned back to him with narrowed eyes and a creased brow.

“You thought I was past what? Being friends with these guys? These people who accept me and love me for who I am? Who help me and look after me?” Blaine shook his head. “You’re the one who’s not past this, Sam. I don’t care that Sebastian hurt me, he didn’t mean to. I gave him a second chance. Why the hell can’t you?”

“Blaine-”

“Come on guys,” Blaine shoved past Sebastian and Nick, “let’s get out of here.” He strode out into the hallway and the two Warblers hurried after him.

“What’s going on, Blaine?” Nick asked, sparing a nervous glance to Sebastian.

“Everything is just – I don’t know…” Blaine turned back to them, looking to Sebastian. “How do you make these feelings go away?”

“Feelings?” Nick asked. “What feelings? Blaine, we’re worried-”

Sebastian turned to Nick and shook his head before focusing on Blaine. “Alcohol and an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude,” he answered as he pulled a flask from the inside pocket of his blazer. He handed it to Blaine and watched as he eagerly uncapped it and swallowed the flask’s contents.

“Shit, that burns, what is it?” Blaine croaked as he handed the flask back.

“That would be whiskey,” Sebastian replied with a soft chuckle. “Now let’s go and gate crash this horrible dance.”

“Seb, no, I can’t go back in there.”

“Blaine, you’re safe with me. With us,” Sebastian said as he grabbed Blaine’s shoulders and steered him towards the gym. “Nothing bad is going to happen tonight, I promise. And I always keep my promises.”

Nick moved in front of them to open the door, watching as Sebastian and Blaine stepped into the dance. The music was overly loud and the dance floor was a mass of bodies moving together and Sebastian could feel Blaine tensing beneath his fingers.

“Breathe, no one here can hurt you,” Sebastian whispered in Blaine’s ear before he and Nick pulled Blaine into the crowd.

The three boys made their way to the centre of the gym, Sebastian and Nick trying to coax Blaine out of his shell as they danced around him, tugging on his hands to try and get him to move. Once Blaine cracked a smile though, he let go of his inhibitions and the three friends danced the night away.

When the dance finished and the chaperones started ushering people towards the doors, Sebastian and Nick led Blaine back out to his car. Droplets of spilled whiskey stained the collar of Blaine’s shirt and Sebastian raced to catch the flask when it slipped from Blaine’s fingers.

“You know, screw the New Directions,” Blaine broke into a fit of giggles. “New Directions – that sounds like Nude Erections! Wow, they are _such losers_.”

“As much as I’m enjoying this change in heart, Blaine, don’t say that too loudly. We are in enemy territory.” Sebastian laughed but glanced to Nick seriously.

“I miss being a Warbler. We were so _awesome_.”

“Yes, we were, Blaine,” Nick murmured as he pulled his car keys out. There was no way Blaine was driving home tonight. He unlocked his car, opening the back door and gathering up the miscellaneous junk to put in the back.

“Y’know, I was stupid for going to McKinley,” Blaine mused as Sebastian pushed him down into the car. “I could’ve stayed at Dalton and met you. Kurt was so selfish for making me transfer.”

“Don’t say that, Blaine. Hummel loves you,” Sebastian replied as he fastened Blaine’s seatbelt for him. “You’re lucky to have someone that loves you.”

“Do you love me?” Blaine asked as he looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. He reached out to pull Sebastian down, leaning forward.

“Don’t do this to yourself, Blaine,” Sebastian whispered. He couldn’t deny that he still found Blaine attractive but he couldn’t do this. He and Nick were together now. Blaine still had Kurt.

“I want you,” Blaine murmured but Sebastian pulled away.

“Let me know if you still feel the same in the morning, Anderson.”


End file.
